The Captain
by Pieree
Summary: Karena aku adalah Kurt Hummel—seorang pria yang baru saja jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ke Finn Hudson. Ya, dimulai dari detik ini. Finn/Kurt. R&R?


**summary**

**Karena aku adalah Kurt Hummel—seorang pria yang baru saja jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ke Finn Hudson. Ya, dimulai dari detik ini.**

.

.

Namaku adalah Kurt Hummel.

Semua orang lebih sering memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Kurt'.

Aku adalah seorang pria yang sangat mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Oleh sebab itu, aku tak peduli pandangan orang lain terhadap diriku ini; yang penting, aku adalah aku.

.

.

.

**THE****—**CAPTAIN

**Glee by Ryan Murphy**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Finn Hudson—Kurt Hummel)**

.

.

**one of one**

-pemimpin-

.

.

Di SMA, bisa dibilang aku adalah salah satu anak cupu yang di-_bully_ oleh banyak orang. Mereka bilang tingkahku menyebalkan. Gaya sok elit, dan selalu meremehkan banyak hal di sekitar tanpa henti. Oke, aku akui. Aku memang seperti itu. Tapi aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengubah sedikit pun dari sifatku ini.

Karenanya, tak jarang aku dikunci di toilet perempuan, dan tak jarang juga aku dibuang ke tong sampah belakang sekolah. Namun aku tidak peduli. Biarlah mereka bertindak sesuka hati, yang penting, aku tetap menjadi seorang Kurt yang apa adanya...

... ya, walau tak ada satu orang pun yang menyukaiku. Seperti saat ini.

Di waktu istirahat, para anggota dari _Football Team_ menghabiskan sisa waktu makan siangnya dengan cara mengerjaiku habis-habisan. Bersama tangan kuat mereka yang kekar, mereka menarikku secara paksa ke daerah kantin. Aku dituntutnya untuk membungkuk, membenamkan wajahku ke tempat sampah—tempat di mana semua murid membuang sisa makanannya.

Dalam hati aku menelan ludah. Sekalipun aku memang merasa jijik dan terhina apabila kotoran itu menyentuh wajahku yang elok ini, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Tubuh kecilku benar-benar tidak berdaya kalau dipakai untuk melawan. Yang ada malah tingkah mereka yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tawa, gunjingan dan hinaan mereka keluarkan hanya padaku. Tubuhku yang saat ini mereka genggam kuat-kuat—padahal aku tidak meronta ataupun bergerak—ditarik-tarik ke sana-sini, bagaikan mainan yang jadi rebutan anak-anak.

"Cepat masukan kepala si Tengil sialan ini ke tong sampah!" Seorang pria bersorak senang.

"Iya! Biar banci ini menangis kayak minggu lalu!"

Sedangkan di tempatku, aku hanya memasang wajah datar. Terutama saat badanku sudah dihadapkan ke sebuah tong besar yang mungkin akan menjadi destinasi di mana aku akan dipermalukan. Dan ketika kurasakan ada cengkraman erat di rambut ikal pendekku, kupejamkan mata rapat-rapat—menyiapkan mental agar dapat menahan laju nafasku di waktu yang tepat—sesaat mereka mendorong kepalaku ke sana.

Aku tak berharap ada keajaiban, dan aku juga tak berharap akan ada guru yang melihat—sehingga orang-orang itu akan dihukum habis-habisan. Aku hanya berharap hal ini cepat selesai.

"Hei!"

**Set.**

Seketika, gerakan orang itu terhenti. Aku tercengang. Kubuka kedua mataku, lalu segera memundurkan wajah saat menyadari sampah kotor itu tinggal berjarak 5 cm lagi dari ujung hidungku.

Karena mendadak tanganku dilepas tanpa sebab, aku menjatuhkan diri terduduk di lantai. Kututup hidungku rapat-rapat. Sampah di sana bau sekali, bahkan sampai menyengat ubun-ubun.

"Ma-Maaf, _Captain_ Finn."

Aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengar nama itu.

Kudongakan wajahku, lalu kulihat para _Football Team_—yang sebelumnya riuh mem-_bully_-ku—kini telah diam dengan wajah tertunduk, menunjukkan sikap takut yang begitu jelas kepada seorang...

Kapten _Football Team_, Finn Hudson.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang seperti ini lagi. Citra _Football Team_ bisa jadi buruk di mata guru dan murid."

Pria berkulit kecoklatan itu menatap sinis rekan-rekannya. Tak ada yang membantah kalimat sederhana itu. Mereka hanya mengangguk, layaknya seorang anjing yang baru saja dimarahi oleh majikannya.

"Bubar sana..."

Tanpa disuruh lagi, 10 orang yang tadi mem-_bully_-ku langsung pergi. Sekalipun masih terdapat bisikan yang merupakan gerutuan, Finn membiarkannya. Setidaknya aku sudah bebas dan tak lagi disiksa.

Lalu secara mendadak, ia menoleh kepadaku yang masih terduduk. Kedua sorot mata dari iris hitamnya membuatku tersentak dan segera memalingkan wajah ke lantai.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Saat kulihat dirinya menyodorkan telapak tangannya kepadaku, tak bisa kupungkiri, aku terkejut bukan main. Jantungku berdetak cepat, seolah-olah baru saja dikejutkan oleh serangan 500 volt.

Tangan itu... dia ulurkan untuk membantuku berdiri, ya?

"Kau dengar aku, kan?"

"Ah."

Dengan segera, aku menatap kedua matanya—lagi.

"Iya."

Tatapanku yang dari dulu datar kini berganti menjadi raut cemas. Aku sempat bingung harus berbuat apa. Namun karena aku tak ingin Finn menarik tangannya dan mengacuhkanku begitu saja di lantai, cepat-cepat aku meraihnya.

Tangan besar nan hangat itu mengenggamku erat. Ia menarikku, membuatku berdiri dalam satu kali tarikan tegas.

"Maafkan tingkah anggota _Football Team_, ya." Kata pria berambut hitam cepak itu sambil menghela nafas. "Seperti yang kau tau, mereka memang suka _error_ kalau terlalu lama terkena sinar matahari di lapangan."

Tanpa sadar, aku tertawa. Tawa kecil yang pelan. Kedua mataku masih tak bisa lepas memandangnya.

"Eh, memangnya itu lucu, ya? Itu hanya candaan basi, tau." Kali ini, Finn yang tertawa. Pria yang mengenakan jaket biru itu tersenyum lebar. Dan tanpa kusadari, dalam hati kuucapkan segala pujian untuk wajah tampannya yang begitu memukau.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. _Bye_."

Aku mengangguk tanpa suara. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Hanya saja, di langkah ke empat, ia mendadak berbalik. Lekungan kecil terpatri di bibirnya. "Namaku Finn Hudson. Namamu siapa?"

Jadi... namanya Finn Hudson.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

Aku...

Aku tak peduli...

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Kurt. Kalau ada anggota _Football Team_ yang mem-_bully_-mu lagi, laporkan ke aku. Akan kuberantas mereka semua dalam waktu 15 menit."

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Hanya ada mata yang terbelalak, serta mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Melihat reaksiku, Finn tertawa lagi—sekarang ini lebih renyah. Namun pada akhirnya, belokan di ujung kantin melenyapkan sosok itu dari pandangan kedua mataku.

Tak lama setelah ia menghilang, aku menyentuh dadaku dengan kedua terlapak tangan.

Aku tidak peduli lagi...

Sekalipun apa yang kurasakan saat ini adalah sebuah hal yang terlarang.

Namun sepertinya aku yakin...

Sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta.

Kupejamkan mataku perlahan, dan menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan pipi meronaku dari pandangan umum.

Sebelumnya aku sudah pernah bilang, kan? Aku tak peduli pandangan orang lain; yang penting, aku adalah aku.

Karena aku adalah Kurt Hummel—seorang pria yang baru saja jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ke Finn Hudson.

Ya, dimulai dari detik ini.

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**Ah, akhirnya fict ini kelar juga. Kayaknya aku ngetiknya agak ekpress nih (cuma sejam). Jadi maaf ya kalo ada salah di sana-sini. Aku lagi males edit, hehe.**

**Oh, ya. Aku ngebuat fict ini untuk Cory Monteith (pemain karakter Finn Hudson) yang baru aja meninggal. Rasanya sedih banget, huhuh. Padahal dia termasuk karakter fave-ku yang kedua di Glee (setelah Kurt, tentunya). Semoga aja fict-fict Finn/Kurt semakin banyak di FFn. Dan juga, semoga amal dan ibadahnya diterima oleh Tuhan O:')**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
